Foamy Squirrel TMNT Style
by Dark Closure
Summary: A bunch of Foamy Squirrel clips just turned TMNT. Funny and random. Each chapter is just a short story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Amityville Toaster TMNT Style

Michelangelo scurried into the kitchen where Donatello was waiting for his pot of coffee to percolate. The brown-green turtle lazily watched his brother since he had yet to have a massive shock of caffeine in his system to effectively get his body to function properly. Somewhere in the layer he could hear Raphael's scream as his alarm clock went off for the twentieths time that... -he looked to the wall clock, 4am- ...night. He ran a hand down his face as he heard his baby brother digging something out of the box that had been carried in with him.

"Hey, Donnie, check this out!" Judging from the level of excitement in the young one's voice, Mikey was hopped up on sugar and most likely adrenaline after hearing his package arrived yesterday while he was gone doing... whatever a curious Michelangelo does.

"Do I have to?"

"It's something I got from that internet auction site," he pulled out a red toaster.

"A toaster, Mikey? Don't we have enough of those?"

"Yeah but we don't have a toaster like this! It's a toaster from that haunted house in Amityville," his voice suddenly went high and scratchy as his eyes shifted from side to side, "Amityville"

Yep, he was high off of sugar.

"You sure you didn't just eat sixteen of those over sized pixie sticks and just ithink/i this is haunted."

"I'm serious dude."

"...So, you bought a haunted toaster?"

"Watch, this is cool," Mikey quickly went to the refrigerator. Grabbing some slices of bread and went back, "You put in regular old white bread aaaand-" he slipped the bread slices in and pushed down the lever. "Now we wait."

It was quiet for a bit of time before Raphael screamed again, the sound of a door opening and then there was an object lobbed into the air. It came whizzing by, nearly hitting Leonardo in the head, just grazing past his beak before impacting on a brick wall and shattering into pieces.

"Raph!!" The leader spun on his heals and ran upstairs to give Raphael a lecture of his life.

"Well," Donatello calmly poured himself a cup of coffee. "That was mildly entertaining."

Mikey nodded in agreement. Toast popped up gaining their attention. Donatello frowned, taking his cup of coffee away from his lips. "Wheat toast. How did you end up with wheat toast?"

Dramatically the youngest replied, "No one knows. But what's cool is that when you put in wheat you get pumpernickel and when you put in pumpernickel you get a blue berry muffin."

"BS."

"Oh yeah, well it just so happens I have some pumpernickel right here."

56 seconds later...

The lever popped up, two halves of a blue berry muffin sprung out of the toaster landing on the counter.

"Whoa."

"See! Blue berry muffin!"

Donnie came closer to the toaster, eyes growing curious, "What happens when you put in a bagel?"

"Good question," the orange clad ninja dove into the fridge once more to dig out a bagel.

6,789 seconds later... And some screaming from Raph about some demon clock reappearing in his room...

The lever popped up once more the two turtles staring at what had come to be inside their kitchen.

"Is... Is that a pork chop?" Purple raised a brow, the whole while forgetting he was holding his now cold cup of coffee.

Mikey frowned, "Ah man, what a jip. I was hoping for one of those toasty cakes."

"Oo, try waffles."

"Aa, you know the auction description said not to use waffles."

"Why?"

"I don't know, something about getting back a human hand. I-I don't want to talk about it."

There suddenly were duel screams from the floor above. Followed by a, "Oh my god! It's got Leo!!"

"Uh, I think it's about time to send back that cursed clock I got Raphie," Mikey scurried out of the room.

Donatello finally took a sip of his coffee, eyeing the toaster.

987 seconds later...

Once again the lever popped up, Donatello's eyes grew wide with curiosity, "Dude, it's a human hand."

Mikey stumbled in holding an alarm clock that jerked in his hands, cord chopped off, "What did I say about using waffles?!"

END


	2. Chapter 2

Free Your Mind TMNT Style

"Wake up Leo..."

"The Matrix has you..."

"Hey! I said wake up!"

Leonardo jerked awake the the sound of the voice next to his ear. The papers he had been practicing calligraphy on stuck to the side of his face from dried drool, a curtsy of reality when one fell asleep at the table from being too tired. Donatello stood next to his brother, a frown on his face with breathe that was very thick in the smell of black coffee.

"Don't you realize you're part of the matrix man?"

"Wha-?" Was the oh so coherent reply from the sharpest ninja of their family. The blue clad turtle was currently trying to keep his eyes open, one barely open a slit the other managing a grand half mast.

"All that's around you," Donnie suddenly was up close to him hand over one side of his mouth as if sharing a secret, "It's not real." Before Leo could say anything in return the brainiac started to rant off, "It's all just a program run by some computer stuck in the back of your head! It's crazy."

"Um... Don, how many cups of coffee have you had tonight?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"... Donatello," the leader looked at his sibling as if that was quite the no brainer.

"No! I am The One."

Okay, this was starting to worry Leo a little.

Putting on some dark sunglasses Donatello tapped his own temple, "I'm here to free your mind man! To get you out of the system and back into reality!... Reality."

"Mikey!!"

The youngest came into the kitchen, looking as if he had just woken up, "Wha's up?"

"Did you let Donnie watch the Matrix movie after 13 cups of black coffee?"

"No."

"Then why is he like this?"

Donatello held his fists up into the air, "Free your mind man!"

"It was 15 cups of frappuccino."

Leonardo slapped his hand over his face as Donatello grabbed him by the shoulders and told him, "All you have to do is free your mind." He started to touch and pull at Leo's face as the eldest just grunted at the ill treatment to his facial structure, "Free your mind man, free your mind." Then he was pushed to the side, "Like I did! Watch! I know kung fu!" His voice some how breaking on the "fu" part making what little sanity he had left sound like a desperate plea to get off of his caffeine high.

The olive turtle then proceeded to do a series of katas mixed in with random hand and foot movements. The noises he made sounded more like a coughing bird than actual battle cries. Then he launched himself into the air aiming a devastating kick towards Leo freezing in mid-air.

"Alright, what the heck is this? I just couldn't kick your butt the normal way? I just had to go with the super trippy slow motion combat move," the genius folded his arms. "I'm going to be here all week... dammit. The Matrix did it to me again!" He suddenly pointed at Leo, "Don't move! I'll get you eventually..."

Don reached out making a straining sound. He wiggled his fingers, "Almost there," and strained once more saying, "So close... so close." He put his fingers to his temples, "Free your mind." Then reached out with one hand, "Free your mind" Then gave up and slumped where he was, "Aw man..."

The eldest's frown seemed to get deeper as he looked like he aged about four years in a few seconds. He refused to look at the brother that was currently suspended in the air for no logical reason at all. For Leo, it was best not to think that this was happening... at all.

"Um, Leo?" Mikey's eyes were wide as he watched Donnie.

"No... no I don't want to know," Leo just got up and left the room.

Mikey continued to watch Donnie just float there in silence for a few moments before pointing and saying, "You want something from the fridge?"

"Yeah, uh... hm... maybe you could get me a soda."

3 hours later

Donnie was still in the air, this time with a soda and a straw. The loud sounds of slurping from trying to suck up the last of the liquid in the cup at the bottom echoing in the empty room. His sunglasses were placed up on his brow as he continued to just try and drink.

Finally he pulled the straw out of his mouth, "Aw come on! What is this?! Damn you Neo!"

END


End file.
